Feelings over a Mongoose
by SloshedMail
Summary: Before Scoutmaster Lumpus went for some activities, it was mixed up! Now the Bean Scouts can party until it's fixed for four days. Pairings: Lazlo x Patsy
1. The Beginning

The story starts, while the sun shines in the morning.

In Cabin 3, where Lazlo, Clam, and Raj were sleeping until it was 8:30 AM. The microphone started to activate, but Lazlo already knew it was 8:30. He quickly got up out of bed, wore his usual clothes (Like always), and off he went to wait for his Scoutmaster to come here.

Raj woke up from the tip-tapping that Lazlo did before he left. But when he checked Lazlo's bed, he (He didn't know) couldn't see him.

"Clam! Wake up now!" -Raj

Clam, who was already woke, got out of bed and came to Raj.

"Ugh, what now!" -Clam

"Lazlo isn't here to wake us up! Where did he go all of a sudden?" -Raj

"He left before you knew." -Clam

Raj sweat dropped from what Clam said. After five minutes of getting ready, they came out of the door. They saw Lazlo sitting on a bench waiting for Lumpus to start this day. Clam sat with Lazlo, but Raj wasn't going anywhere.

"Morning, Lazlo." -Clam

"Oh? Hey, Clam! Ready for the next day?" -Lazlo

"Sure..." -Clam

Edward, with the Dung Beetles (Chip and Skip, Skip was holding the badges) found Lazlo outside.

"Well, what do we have here?" -Edward

"Please, leave me alone Edward." -Lazlo

Edward backed away from him. He bumped into Raj, which Raj was mad at him. His hat, which was a toy propeller (But it wasn't anything like it can fly), was spinning.

"And what are you doing to him?" -Raj

"Doing nothing..." -Edward

His propeller stopped, and then fainted.

Next was Slinkman, Lumpus's partner for camp.

"Uh, are we ready for camp, fellow scouts?" -Slinkman

"Yeah... We're ready for camp, Slinkman." -Everyone except Clam

(9:10 AM)

Scoutmaster Lumpus came out of the Office with a big grin on his face. He came to the Bean Scout team that was everyone.

"Attention, people! We have a big mix-up on my schedule, so we'll have free time until the next four days left." -Lumpus

Everyone was cheering for life and Lumpus left for fixing.

(12:46 PM)

Everyone was having fun in every way possible.

Lazlo - Fishing

Clam - Fishing

Raj - Projects

Edward - Fishing, because Lazlo thinks that he can't fish

Chip and Slip - Projects

Slinkman - Creating games so everyone can play.

---

On the Fishing area...

"C'mon! Bite already!" -Edward

"Don't be too hasty, Ed! Just wait... Patience..." -Lazlo

Clam felt a tug on his Fishing Rod.

"I got a bite!" -Clam

Clam was reeling it in but the fish kept making it go back. Lazlo jumped in to help Clam and he caught it!

"Looks like we caught a fish, Ed!" -Clam

_'Darn it!' _-Edward

Lazlo went back to his spot, took the Fishing Rod, and waited.

---

On the Projects Area... (1:13 PM)

_'When are we going to make a plan for something?' _-Raj

Chip was thinking on something like what Raj did. Raj, then, had an idea. He took off his hat and spun it. The propeller only turned once on the left side, but it turned around on the other side.

"Finally!" -Raj

He spinned it from the left side, but was holding it. After 150 times of preparing, and he was still holding it, wrote a letter. He sticked it and let it fly.

"Is this your idea, Raj?" -Slip

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" -Raj

"Just asking." -Slip

---

Back to the Fishing Area...

The propeller that Raj did to let it fly crashed on Edward's face and he fell. Lazlo ran to Edward until he found a letter.

---

For anyone who sees this:

This is a test, okay?

Yours truly, Raj

---

Lazlo kept a pen and replied the message. Edward was dizzy in front of the clear grass area. Lazlo did what Raj did, and off the propeller.

---

Projects... (1:28 PM)

The hat that Raj had was back on his head. He took out his message...

---

Hey, Raj! Thanks for your note and I already knew the flying thing.

Best regards, Lazlo

---

"Shoot! He already knew it!" -Raj

---

Meanwhile... (3:51 PM)

Slinkman found a big and clear area for a new game.

"Now what should I make..." -Slinkman

---

(4:23 PM)

At the Squirrel Scout Camp, everyone (I really don't know their names yet...) was doing some activities from Jane Doe (Their Scoutmaster). But Nina checked out on the river and found the Bean Scouts partying until night.

"Hey, Gretchen and Patsy, come over her for a minute." -Nina

As they came to Nina, Patsy was shocked.

"They're lucky. VERY lucky..." -Patsy

"Even we can't party yet." -Gretchen

---

(Until night... 8:34 PM)

Lazlo and his bunk-mates, Clam and Raj, was back in Cabin 3.

Edward and the Dung Beetles was a Cabin 2.

Slinkman was a Cabin 1, sleeping.

Lumpus was at the Office.

The microphone activated for Lumpus and everyone was hearing what he was saying.

"It's time for lights out, fellow campers. I hope you had fun, because we only have three days left until we go back to what we're doing. Good night!" -Lumpus

Lazlo was wondering if Lumpus was doing when this happened. He fell asleep anyway...


	2. DodgeBall Season

At the Squirrel Scouts, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were going to the Bean Scouts for a little talk. After some time, they were at the Office. Lumpus was being alone, hugging his Teddy Bear. Nina knocked the door, but Gretchen insisted that she'll knock down the door.

"Hey, we can't do that!" -Nina

"What do you think will happen?" -Gretchen

"We'll be in serious trouble." -Nina

After 32 seconds, Lumpus opened the door.

"Oh, the Squirrel Scouts! (Puts on his glasses) What do you need?" -Lumpus

"Uh, we were wondering if we can come to your party." -Gretchen

"Yes, Scoutmaster Lumpus. We would be delighted if we can come, too." -Patsy

"Sure you can join!" -Lumpus

The girls started to cheer...

"But you need to ask your Scoutmaster." -Lumpus

...but they stopped after Lumpus said that. They ran back to their camp and back to their cabin.

---

(8:23 AM)

Samson was already outside, waiting for the sun to shine. Chip, Skip and Ping-pong woke up and went outside to wait for the microphone (That's in the middle of the entrance) to activate.

Clam and Raj got out of their beds and dressed up for the next day, but Lazlo was still sleeping!

"Hey, Clam, want to scare Lazlo so he can wake up?" -Raj

Clam had that evil smile on his face, scaring Raj.

"Okay, I'll do it!" -Raj

Raj went to Lazlo to see what he was doing.

"Oh, Lazlo... It's time to wake up and start the next-" -Raj

Raj was interrupted by Lazlo, since Lazlo started to scare him. Again, Raj was scared.

"Why you!" -Raj

Lazlo suddenly woke up.

"Hey, what happened to you?" -Lazlo

Clam left outside for the next day.

---

(8:56 AM)

The microphone, that Lumpus had to say something to everyone even if he was in the Office, activated.

"Hello, fellow scouts! Good morning and have fun again!" -Lumpus

Slinkman walked to the others, while Edward was too.

"Good morning to y'all. We have an event that's coming up in four minutes, so stay put." -Slinkman

"What could that be?" -Lazlo

"(Picked up a ball) Dodge-ball!" -Slinkman

Everyone was interested in this game... Even the Squirrel Scouts.

---

Patsy and the others were coming back to the Bean Scouts for the game to begin.

XxX

Inners (Who throws the ball):

Gretchen  
Patsy  
Nina  
Edward

XxX

"Alright, who is ready to play?" -Lazlo

All of them were cheering for the game to start. Everyone was at the middle and the four (Listed above) was in a diamond form.

(9:04)

The game started, when Edward threw the ball. Someone nearly was hit, but managed to miss it.

Gretchen was next to throw the ball. Samson was out.

Edward got the ball again, and throwed the ball. Lazlo did a cartwheel and missed it, but Clam was hit instead.

Nina was next. But when she throwed it and it was fast, Ping-pong was sent out manually (Since he was hit, the ball was carrying him out, and then he fell.

Patsy went for the ball and aimed.

_'Lazlo, you're mine!'_ -Patsy

She threw it at Lazlo, but he did a back flip and it missed.

Edward took it and throwed the ball. Chip and Skip messed up and they were out.

Scouts left on the field:

Lazlo  
Raj  
Slinkman

(9:21 AM)

Patsy had the ball, and it hit Raj.

Gretchen got the ball and throwed it again, but Slinkman was hit.

Lazlo is alone, about to be marked.

1: Patsy missed.

2: Edward missed, and he was mad.

3: Nina missed.

4: Gretchen nearly hit him, but he jumped.

5: Nina throwed it, but Lazlo bent his head and she missed, but Edward was hit in the face.

6: Edward, which he has a mark on his face, aimed for the final throw. Lazlo was thinking about Edward's throw. Edward started to throw at Lazlo, but when he moved to the other side, Edward really throwed it to him...

...and Lazlo lost.

He was staying still, not getting up or anything. Clam was impressed on how Lazlo did to miss getting hit with those balls.

Slinkman went to Lazlo and gave him something.

"I think someone wants the Dodge-Ball badge..." -Slinkman

"Hey, thanks!" -Lazlo

Slinkman gave the badges to Lazlo and the Inners.

---

(6:45 PM)

Everyone was resting for another hour of playtime. But since they were sleeping since 10 AM, they couldn't wake up.

Also at the Squirrel Scouts, Patsy didn't sleep... yet.

"I was so close on getting Lazlo... Until Ed showed up..." -Patsy

She went back on her bed and slept for the night.


	3. Having one special move

"What's happening over there?" -Clam

"We don't know yet!" -Raj

Personally, and in the middle of dawn, Lazlo and Raj was building a club. They're making another Nothing Club so they can celebrate the last times Lazlo made one.

After 5 more minutes of preparation, Lazlo went out of the door and closed it.

"Friends, the Nothing Club has been made again!" -Lazlo

Raj and Clam went in the club and started the music.

1 HOUR AND 16 MINUTES LATER...

(7:59 AM)

The music was starting to end as Lazlo and his bunk-mates was sleeping. Edward was walking to Lazlo but he bumped on a wall.

"Lazlo, what are you doing?" -Edward

"(Wakes up) Huh? What? Oh, Edward! You're just in time on joining on the Nothing Club!" -Lazlo

Edward started to smile. He finally gets to go in the club. But the microphone started to activate.

"Attention campers! Attention campers! It's time to wake up and start on another event. Please stay put again and have fun." -Slinkman

Edward was frozen, but then he screamed.

"CURSE YOU SLINKMAN!" -Edward

Everyone was at Edward, staring him with a glare.

"Oh, well... Care to try again?" -Clam

---

(9:43 AM)

Slinkman overslept since he was sleeping like a baby. He walked to the campers, in which they were talking.

"Fellow scouts, it's time for an event-" -Slinkman

"It's not time yet. You could've given me more time so I can have fun!" -Edward

"... An event called Talent Show!" -Slinkman

It was finally time to let Lazlo show his true self for his special talent. Nearly everyone joined in, even Edward. Slinkman made a list for doing a talent, and for score-keeping.

But the Squirrel Scouts went back here to watch.

---  
Scorekeepers:

Raj

Ping-pong

Slinkman

---

Talents:

Lazlo

Clam

Samson

Edward

---

Not joining:

Chip

Skip

---

(10:12 AM)

"Welcome to today's Talent Show! I'm your host, Scoutmaster Lumpus, with the results on every talent we see. Let's get started, shall we?" -Lumpus

XxX

First was Lazlo. As he stepped on the stage, he was preparing for his talent.

He flapped his arms rapidly, and then jumped high while he was still flapping. Everyone was clapping their hands while Lazlo was flying like a bird. He landed with a roll.

Slinkman gave a 9.

Raj gave a 9.

Ping-pong gave a 10.

"Wow, a 28! A good start for his score." -Lumpus

XxX

Next was Clam. He bent his knees and concentrated. His hat started to spin and jumped. He went soaring high. Everyone went to the spot that Clam jumped.

"Incoming!" -Clam

Clam fell like a meteor and landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt tomorrow." -Lumpus

Clam got up and throwed Lazlo a piece of the moon.

"Hey, thanks!" -Lazlo

"No problem." -Clam

Slinkman gave an 8.

Raj gave it a 10.

Ping-pong gave a 7.

"25 points for Clam!" -Lumpus

XxX

Third was Samson. He started to roll in a ball and circled around, then he stopped and powered up.

"Here we GO!" -Samson

He rolled out of this camp and went around the world for a minute. When he went back, he was covered in stickers. One for their family.

Everyone was surprised on how he did.

Slinkman gave a 9.

Raj gave a 10.

Ping-pong gave a 10.

"29 points for Samson! Lazlo is now behind him on the lead." -Lumpus

XxX

Fourth is Edward.

"Hey, Lumpus. Lend me your hat." -Edward

"Um... Okay." -Lumpus

Edward spun around while Lumpus's hat was on the ground. He made a handstand and was on the hat. He spun again, but he dug down. The floor started to shake and oil came out of the hole. Edward landed on the floor and gathered oil for himself.

"Oooh... We're rich!" -Samson

Everyone was gathering oil for their selves too.

Slinkman gave a 10.

Raj gave an 8.

Ping-pong gave a 9.

"That's a 27 for Ed!" -Lumpus

XxX

Scores:

Samson – 29

Lazlo – 28

Edward – 27

Clam – 25

It was down to two contestants, Samson and Lazlo. Everyone, except Edward, Clam and the scorekeepers, was voting for the winners. You wouldn't guess what happened...

(SM: Now even though I don't know everyone's names for every Bean Scout campers here, I found that there were 15 – 18 campers here.)

Votes:

Lazlo – 7

Samson – 6

"Looks like Lazlo are the winner!" -Lumpus

Everyone was cheering, but Patsy started to blush.

"Lazlo did it..." -Patsy

---

(1:25 PM)

The Talent Show was over, but when Lazlo went back to Cabin 3, Patsy stopped him.

"Hey, Lazlo... Nice job on the Talent Show today..." -Patsy

"Even I could do it on one hand..." -Lazlo

"Um... Do you mind if you can walk back to my cabin?" -Patsy

Lazlo blushed without being embarrassed. He held on Patsy's hand.

"Sure, Patsy. I would be delighted." -Lazlo

They walked out of Lazlo's camp (It's now 1:34 PM) and went to Patsy's cabin.

"Here you go, Patsy. Your cabin waits." -Lazlo

"Thank you, Lazlo..." -Patsy

Patsy gave Lazlo a kiss on his cheek. Lazlo's blush turned redder. Then Patsy went in her Cabin. She peeked out the window and looked at Lazlo.

"I'll see you later..." -Patsy

Lazlo waved her a good-bye and flew out of their camp.

---

Like I said...

Lazlo and his bunk-mates is at Cabin 3

Edward, Chip and Skip is at Cabin 2

Samson and Ping-pong is at Cabin 1

Slinkman had to sleep with Lumpus until Cabin 4 is made.

---

(9:26 PM)

Everyone had fun, but Lazlo was still blushing from Patsy's kiss she gave him.

Raj was wondering what Lazlo was doing.

"Lazlo, you're still awake?" -Raj

"I'm still awake." -Lazlo

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" -Raj

"Oh, nothing..." -Lazlo

Raj fell asleep again and Lazlo looked at the moon.


	4. Water War Riviera Version

(7:11 AM)

"Oh Lazlo..." -Patsy

Patsy was still thinking about kissing Lazlo. Edward was still thinking about hurting Lazlo. Lazlo was still thinking about who'll strike first.

"Attention Campers! It's time for out Final Event. Stay put one more time." -Slinkman

Jumping out of order, Edward went to the Office.

"Slinkman, what's the event now?" -Edward

"We'll get it over with on 9:00." -Slinkman

(8:59 AM)

Lazlo was making a plan for this event to start. He filled a big bucket with water, and it was COLD! Edward wasn't looking behind, but when that last minute struck, Lazlo emptied it on Edward. Edward looked behind, shivering from coldness and went back to Cabin 2.

The Squirrel Scouts went back at Lazlo to see what was going on.

"Oh, we're starting a water war. You want to join in the wetness?" -Lazlo

They didn't say anything, but gathered Water Balloons to start.

(Video Game mode!)

---

Bean Scouts: Attack Formation

Lazlo is the Leader

Clam is with Lazlo

Raj is with Lazlo

---

Squirrel Scouts: Random Formation

Patsy is the Leader

Gretchen is with Patsy

Nina is with Patsy

Edward went in their team

---

People with HP

Lazlo: 425 (Speed is too high)

Clam: 437 (Speed is too low)

Raj: 412 (Multiple Water Balloons)

Patsy: 398 (Will change plans if so)

Gretchen: 453 (With cold water resistance)

Nina: 452 (Evade is high because she's a Giraffe)

Edward: 342 (Cold water is his weakness)

---

(9:03 AM)

"Get ready, teammates!" -Lazlo

Lazlo's turn.

Lazlo used one Water Balloon on Nina!

HP lost on Nina: 33 (HP Left: 419)

Edward's turn.

Edward used one Water Balloon on Clam!

HP lost on Clam: 38 (HP Left: 399)

Raj's turn.

Raj used Water Balloons on Patsy!

4 Attacking Hits!

Hp lost on Patsy: 53 (HP Left: 345)

Nina's turn.

Nina used one Water Balloon on Clam!

HP lost on Clam: 40 (HP Left: 359)

Gretchen's turn.

Gretchen used one Water Balloon on Lazlo!

HP lost on Lazlo: 61 (HP Left: 364)

Clam's turn.

Clam used Water Balloons on Nina!

3 Attacking Hits!

HP lost on Nina: 52 (HP Left: 400)

Raj's turn.

...Break Out!

"I'll take care of this...

Balloon Machine-Gun!" -Raj

(He took one Water Balloon on someone. Then he quickly used it on another and another...)

14 Attacking Hits!

HP lost on Patsy: 73 (HP Left: 272)

HP lost on Gretchen: 165 (Hp Left: 288)

HP lost on Edward: 142 (HP Left: 200)

HP lost on Nina: 56 (HP Left: 344)

Gretchen's turn.

...Excel Break Out!

"This game is over...

Da Bomb!" -Gretchen

(Gretchen builded a big Water Balloon and threw it on Lazlo's team.)

3 Attacking Hits!

HP lost on Lazlo: 231 (HP Left: 133)

HP lost on Clam: 311 (HP Left: 48)

HP lost on Raj: 283 (HP Left: 129)

Shattered!

Lazlo's turn.

...Break out!

"I hope this works...

Soapy Pulse!" -Lazlo

(Lazlo builded lots of hot water with soap on it. As the soap dissolved, he threw it on everyone.)

7 Attacking Hits!

HP lost on Patsy: 392 (HP Left: 0)

HP lost on Nina: 267 (HP Left: 77)

HP lost on Edward: 721 (HP Left: 0)

HP lost on Gretchen: 341 (HP Left: 0)

Nina is affected on Dazzle! (Lowers Speed)

"I'm... sorry..." -Patsy

Patsy is soaked...

"Even I'm out..." -Gretchen

Gretchen is soaked...

"Coughs Ugh..." -Edward

Edward is soaked...

Nina's turn.

Nina used one Water Balloon on Clam!

HP lost on Clam: 71 (HP Left: 0)

"Defeated..." -Clam

Clam is soaked...

Lazlo's turn.

"Okay, one more time..." -Lazlo

Lazlo used a Water Balloon on Nina!

Missed!

Raj's turn.

Raj used Water Balloons on Nina!

4 Attacking Hits!

HP lost on Nina: 92 (HP Left: 0)

"How... How can they do it...?" -Nina

Nina is soaked...

Triumph: Team Lazlo!

"Wow... It's over already!" -Raj

(Video Game mode over...)

---

(3:42 PM)

Lazlo and Raj was drying out. Having Raj going back to Cabin 3, and the others going back to their Cabins, Patsy was at Lazlo. They were all alone now...

"Nice job on the strategy, Lazlo..." -Patsy

"You wasn't bad yourself." -Lazlo

"You know what, I wanted to tell you since I was dreaming about you..." -Patsy

Clam was outside again, drying out in the sun. He saw Patsy about to kiss Lazlo.

"Hey, Lazlo! Are you going to dry inside?" -Clam

"Yeah, just hold on for a minute." -Lazlo

Clam went back inside, then...

Patsy kissed him...

Their lips embraced in a passionate kiss...

But as they ended, Lazlo broke the kiss.

"Now I know about what you're doing..." -Lazlo

Patsy started to blush.

"Mind if I can teach you my talent?" -Lazlo

"Oh yes..." -Patsy

LATER...

(4:40 PM)

Patsy was ready to fly. She flapped her arms very hard and she was going up.

"That's how you do it." -Lazlo

They flew away and went to the lake. They stopped flapping and grabbed hold on to each other.

"Get ready..." -Patsy

They fell straight to underwater. Lazlo took Patsy's hand and went up. Out of the water, they took some breaths and went out of the lake. They were at the middle of the area. One for Patsy's Cabin and one for Lazlo's.

"Well, it's time for me to dry up." -Lazlo

"Me too." -Patsy

"See you later!" -Lazlo

"You too... and I love you!" -Patsy

They waved their good-bye and went back to their cabins.


	5. One More Time

(4:41 PM)

Lazlo was back to his cabin and started to rest. Clam was already at the cabin, keeping track at the time.

"Uh, Lazlo?" -Clam

"Yes, Clam?" -Lazlo

"About you and Patsy..." -Clam

"Don't tell me... You saw us together, right?" -Lazlo

"You're right." -Clam

Lazlo was surprised on how Clam didn't dry up yet. Clam was out of his bed, getting ready to go outside. Raj "flew" to the cabin, past Clam, to Lazlo.

"Hey, Lazlo! How's it going today?" -Raj

"It's going... great!" -Lazlo

"Um... Why are you so happy about?" -Raj

"(Blushes) Patsy..." -Lazlo

"Oh, no... Don't tell me..." -Raj

"Yeah, they did." -Clam

Joining on the fun, Ping-pong. Lazlo had a big briefcase and took out a computer. Of course, Raj was shocked.

"Where can you hold a computer in your case?" -Raj

"I always kept it as a fun time!" -Lazlo

"What games you have?" -Ping-pong

---

(6:21 PM)

Lazlo and four friends, Clam, Raj, Ping-pong and Scoutmaster Lumpus were playing a good game of Tali (Or Yahtzee if you call it).

Four games played and here's who won.

Game One:

1. Scoutmaster Lumpus with 162 points.

2. Clam with 154 points.

3. Ping-pong with 143 points.

4. Lazlo with 95 points.

5. Raj with 90 points.

Game Two:

1. Raj with 172 points.

2. Scoutmaster Lumpus with 166 points.

3. Clam with 129 points.

4. Tied with Ping-pong and Lazlo with 119 points.

Game Three:

1. Clam with 224 points.

2. Scoutmaster Lumpus with 193 points.

3. Lazlo with 183 points.

4. Raj with 132 points.

5. Ping-pong with 96 points.

Game Four:

1. Raj with 242 points.

2. Lazlo with 162 points.

3. Scoutmaster Lumpus with 155 points.

4. Ping-pong with 136 points.

5. Clam with 118 points.

Lazlo and Ping-pong didn't get lucky on winning in first place.

---

(7:12 PM)

Night started to come as Patsy went to the Bean Scouts. The microphone started to activate, but Lumpus was talking instead.

"Hello Campers! The party is now officially over and we'll continue with our basis, the other stuff I'll assign to. Hope you have a great time and its Lights Out now!" -Lumpus

Patsy made it to the Office and went to Lumpus.

"Hey, Scoutmaster Lumpus! I've found out that my Scoutmaster told me that I can stay with Lazlo. Is that okay for you?" -Patsy

"But why with Lazlo?" -Patsy

"We're together now, and I want to stay with him..." -Patsy

"Patsy... Go on, get your boyfriend." -Lumpus

Patsy blushed then ran to Cabin 3. Cabin 4 was made for Samson and Ping-pong to stay with.

"Lazlo!" -Patsy

Lazlo got up and went to the door. He couldn't move after he seen Patsy.

"It's you, Patsy! Why are you at the Bean Scouts?" -Lazlo

"My Scoutmaster made me stay with you." -Patsy

They were staring at their faces again.

"So... we're together?" -Lazlo

"Yes..." -Patsy

They started to kiss again and went to Cabin 3. Lazlo sent Patsy to his bed and they started to sleep, together...

The End...

Or is it?


End file.
